


don't worry, i'll take care of you i promise

by wonhostan



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, FUCKFKUCKFCUK, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhostan/pseuds/wonhostan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunwoo gives in too easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't worry, i'll take care of you i promise

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Sex lots of sex  
> Hoseok is a cock slut thanks for listening.

Hyunwoo caresses Hoseok's soft skin as he ties him to the bed. He gives him soft kisses here and there letting him know how much he loves and adores him and that he will never hurt his baby. Hoseok's cock lays half hard on his stomach, hes beginning to become desperate. He wants Hyunwoo but he knows he's not going to be able to have him. Hyunwoo bites Hoseok's neck very lightly just enough to give him a small love bite. Hoseok whimpers reaching into grab Hyunwoo but suddenly, he remembers. His hands rest above his head tied. Hyunwoo lightly slips the pink blindfold and gag over Hoseok's nervous eyes and mouth. Hoseok looked great, he was fully naked, his cock had turned bright red it was now hard waiting impatiently to be touched by the older man. Hyunwoo grabbed Hoseok's cock and ran his tongue over it, just enough to make Hoseok twitch underneath him.

"Hyung", Hoseok groaned "Keep going." of course Hyunwoo wasn't going to give in so quickly. "Be patient baby boy." 

The blonde boy, who was growing impatient, was rubbing himself on a pillow. Hoseok's cock was leaking and his thighs were flexing, his whole body tense. The gag was preventing him from making much noise but you could clearly hear he was saying words like "Please" and "Daddy". Hyunwoo removed the pillow away from Hoseok and his legs went weak. He knew it was time.

Hyunwoo poured the cold lube into his hands and gently rubbed his hand around the head of Hoseok's cock. "Fuck," Hyunwoo removed his hand so he could focus on staring directly at the vibrating plug inside Hoseok. "Look at this baby, you're stretched out just for me." Hoseok was a mess. He was fighting against the restraints bucking his hips and when Hyunwoo pulled the plug out of him he fell apart. Hyunwoo wanted to hear Hoseok right now. He ripped the gag out of his mouth. Hoseok's lips were a dark red he immediately started begging for him.

"Daddy, I don't want to be like this anymore please," Hoseok pleaded "please fuck me." Hyunwoo wanted to give in he was growing mighty hard himself. "No." Hyunwoo wrapped his hand around Hoseok's cock sliding his thumb over the slit of his head precum oozing out onto his hand. Hoseok moans were music to Hyunwoo's ears. The way he moaned was special to him. Hoseok would take a deep breath, moan, beg and whimper all in one. "Oh look at you. You're begging to be fucked by Daddy aren't you? I really want to give in but.. I don't know.." Hyunwoo cooed. The reaction this brought upon Hoseok was crazy. Hyunwoo was palming himself.  _He wanted to give in._  Hoseok looked too good there was no way he shouldn't be riding Hyunwoo by now.

"D-Daddy" Hoseok murmured. "Please-Please I need your cock." Hyunwoo put two fingers inside of Hoseok, he was being a good boy and Hyunwoo loves when hes a good boy. Hyunwoo returns his hand to Hoseok's cock pumping him while fingering him, rubbing two fingers along his prostate. "Does it feel good? Tell me does Daddy make you feel good?" Hyunwoo slows down his pumping and leaves his fingers inside Hoseok to where they are no longer touching his sweet, sweet spot. Hoseok violently shakes his head gasping for air. He moves his hips up and down Hyunwoo's fingers trying desperately to get enough friction to rub against his prostate. Hyunwoo removes his fingers from Hoseok and kisses his nipples while lightly biting them. Hoseok loves it he loves being tied up and edged, he wants Hyunwoo's cock and will do anything to make sure he gets it. 

"I'm sure you're close by now, right baby?" Hyunwoo grabs Hoseok by the back of his neck and goes back to finger fucking him. Hoseok moans at the sudden finger inside him, "Yes Daddy, I'm close please, I want more." He removes the blind fold from Hoseok's eyes. Hyunwoo wants Hoseok to think he's going to get his way, riding Hyunwoo getting to cum, but that isn't what's going to happen.

Hyunwoo's cock finally springs free. Hoseok stares at him with eager eyes. His eyes are big and round you can see he's needy. "Tell me Hoseok, do you like riding me or do you like when I fuck you with my fingers?" Hyunwoo strokes Hoseok. "Fuck I like riding you, let me ride you. Oh, yes, oh, god, please let me ride you." Hoseok is a hot mess. Hyunwoo has had enough. He lets loose of Hoseok's prick and brings the tip of his cock near his ass. He pauses waiting for a response. “Daddy, I need your cock, I--” Hoseok stops speaking as Hyunwoo shoves himself into him. Hoseok can't help but grab onto Hyunwoo clawing at him bringing one hand to his hard untouched cock flopping around while Hyunwoo pounds into him. Hyunwoo slaps Hoseok's hand away. "If you pull anything like that again I'll stop and tie you back up. Do you fucking hear me?" Hyunwoo commands sharply, spanking Hoseok's ass. "I just, please, I can’t--” Hoseok tries to testify. "Just hold on baby I'm so close." Hyunwoo runs his hand over Hoseok's cock. 

They both start to come undone while Hyunwoo thrusts a few more times rubbing fast against Hoseok's abused prostate. Hyunwoo removes the cock ring with one simple pull. "oh--" Hoseok bucks his hips up while Hyunwoo tells him its alright to cum. Hoseok's cock twitches one last time before his walls tighten against Hyunwoo and he cums in long, white streaks. Hyunwoo continues fucking Hoseok until he rides out his orgasm. 

"You did amazing baby." Hyunwoo praises Hoseok pulling him in for a kiss. Hoseok leans his head upon Hyunwoo's shoulder. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this kudos are very appreciated :D


End file.
